highschooldxdfandomcom-20200222-history
Episode 8 (Season 2, NEW)
"The Class Observation Begins!" is the eighth episode of the second season of the High School DxD anime. It aired on August 25, 2013. Summary Continuing from the previous episode, Vali proceeds to approach Issei but is stopped by Kiba and Xenovia. Upon this, Vali rebukes them by claiming that if they can't beat the likes of Kokabiel, then they would stand no chance against him. Vali, after asking Issei about what rank does he think he's on, replies that he must be in a four digit range when it comes to strength, due to his incomplete Balance Breaker. Vali, then, tells Rias to nurture Issei properly and leaves after saying that. Resting in the sickroom after meeting Vali, Issei asks Ddraig about his relationship with Albion. Ddraig, then, explains about the history of the Heavenly Dragons and how they ended up in their current states. Back in his classroom, Issei is once again put into a comical situation due to Xenovia's lack of common sense, making him run away from the classroom. He, then, sees Rias and Akeno talking with Sona and Tsubaki, discussing their meeting with Vali earlier and their concern about the upcoming class observation. The day of the class observation, after finishing his class, Issei meets up with Rias and Akeno until they hear about someone cosplaying in the gymnasium. Heading there, Issei meets Serafall Leviathan, Sona's older sister and the current Satan with the title of Leviathan. Back at the Hyoudou Residence, Issei's father, Rias' father and Sirzechs are seen enjoying the videos that they took during the class observation, causing Rias to run away in embarrassment, especially after Sirzechs' comment. Issei, then, follows Rias and the two share another intimate moment until Asia opens the door and says that Rias is not being fair. Rias replies that the one thing that she learned from Akeno is being aggressive in romantic pursuits, making Asia reply that she will just have to take him by force if such a need arises. Sirzechs, however, interrupts and makes them stop fighting and gives Rias permission to unseal her other Bishop. Stats Original airdate: August 25, 2013 Writer: Tetsuya Yanagisawa (Numbers indicate the order of appearance. New characters are listed in bold.) Featured Characters Important Notes Quotes Trivia Differences between Light Novel and Anime #In the light novels, Zeoticus and Sirzechs were present when Serafall appears, while in the anime, Serafall appears without the two of them being present. #In the light novels, Zeoticus meets with Issei and Rias first before meeting Issei's parents, while in the anime, the turns are reversed. #In the light novels, the discussion on Gasper is done off-screen with Rias and Akeno, while in the anime, it is done in Issei's room with both Issei and Asia present. #In the light novels, Zeoticus takes Rias' picture with a camera, while in the anime, he doesn't do that. #In the light novels, during the school time, Rias and Sirzechs go away for talking about something important (a discussion about freeing her other bishop), while in the anime, this discussion takes place at Issei's house after Rias kisses him in his room. Miscellaneous Trivia External Links Navigation Category:Season 2 Category:Episodes Category:Anime Category:Media